


Zelda found a Korok

by Theryyx



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Hyrule - Freeform, Kingdom of Hyrule, Koroks, Peaceful, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, found a korok, lovley, wood, woods, zelda and koroks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: As Link and Zelda riding trough the Hyrule woods they make a break, out of nowhereZelda found a Korok or did the Korok found Zelda?(both are 18, no canon from botw or any other zeldas, more of modern writting)
Relationships: Link & Zelda, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Zelink - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Zelda found a Korok

The sun is shining and its warm, through the Hyrule woods riding Link on Epona with his Girlfirend Zelda "How about some rest? I bet Epona could use it" the boy in his blue knight outfit ask the Princess in her also Blue with brown Explorer outfit warmly "Sounds good" Zelda say nice and friendly and Link get off his Horse. "May Im allowed to Help the Princess out?" the blonde haird Boy ask sweet, Zelda smiles and awnser "My own personal knight is always allowed to help me" Link Help Zelda and she land save, Epona make a few Steps and found a fresh water source "Look at all this, its so beautiful here. Thanks for this" Zelda say impressed, honest and lovley, make some steps, her Boyfriend always next to her, be ready if a Monster will show up. They walking a bit and Zelda sit down next to an Rock, right next to the water source, she look over Link and say "you know you dont have to act like a loyal guard, look its so peaceful here, come here" Zelda say warm and wave with her hand, Link start moving and Zelda smiles big, Link sit down next to Zelda she start to rest her head on his shoulder, they enjoy this very quiet just the two of them moment in the woods.

"I get us some water, be right back" Link say and Zelda nods watch how her knight stand up and walking to Epona, the Princess enjoy the View as she feels something on her tights, a bit scared she look down and then she hears "HEWAH, YOU FOUND ME!" Zelda smiles and start laughing and saying "Oh Hello Mister Korok" the little thing look at her and Zelda grap it, look at it as Link come back and say "Oh, not you again" "Hewah!?" the Korok say, Zelda laughts put the Korok in the grass and say lovley to Link "you dont need to be Jealous, you know youre as cute wehn not cuter as this Korok" Link plushes and Feel a sweet and soft kiss on his Lips, all together enjoy the rest of the day at this very peacful spot here in Hyrule.


End file.
